halloween night
by kukirakurakura
Summary: kutukan itu datang lagi . . . warning : GAJE, chara death dan OOC. RnR please!


**Judul : Halloween night**

**Rated : T for blood and chara death**

**Genre : Angst/Horror**

**Disclaimer : kalo aku punya death note. aku bakalan nulis "L Lawliet mati setelah mewariskan seluruh hartanya kepada author dan makan pete selama seminggu penuh."**

**Summary : For contest. Kutukan itu kembali . . .**

**Warning : Abal, OOC dan Chara death**

**ngg . . . ya udah, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Oh Halloween night. That was people like to call.**

**It chained his body, yet he liked it.**

**he was terrified, yet he was addicted.**

**he couldn't run, yet he didn't want to run either.**

Udara malam itu sangat menusuk kulit. Bulan mungkin sedang tertidur sekarang, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah barisan awan dan butiran bintang yang menggantung di langit yang gelap. Sebuah malam yang menyeramkan. Tapi tidak bagi semua manusia yang bercanda tawa di malam Halloween dengan penuh kehangatan.

Well, mungkin terlalu hangat bagi seorang L.

"Ck,ck . . ." Ryuuzaki kembali mendecak. Dia benar-benar membenci Halloween jika harus dirayakan bersama orang lain. Kalau bisa, dia ingin mengurung diri di sebuah ruangan kecil di mana tidak ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya, bahkan Watari sekalipun.

"Klak!"

"Mello! jangan makan coklat bagianku!"

"Near! Cepat pakai kostum-mu!"

"Matt! kau jangan duduk di situ saja! Cepat bantu kami!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas berat. Berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya.

'kumohon jangan lagi . . .' pintanya dalam hati.

" Ryuuzaki . . ." seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Tubuhnya menegang. Tapi dengan cepat dia (mencoba) rileks kembali. Dia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu tentang keadaannya saat ini.

"Ada apa Light-kun?" suaranya terdengar normal. Tapi Light menyadari ada yang salah dengan detektif terhebat di dunia ini. Kakinya sedikit bergetar. Tubuh pemuda itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah Blueberry roll cake yang ada di depan matanya sama sekali tidak dia sentuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau kurang sehat, aku bisa membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Ryuuzaki mengangguk. Light menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan menjauhi L.

Suasana semakin meriah. Baik anak-anak panti asuhan maupun anggota investigasi ikut berbaur dalam keramaian Halloween. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk bernafas.

'mereka sangat hangat . . . Terlalu hangat'

**Oh Halloween Night. That was people like to call.**

**he was cursed, yet he was blessed.**

**he want to control, yet he want to go wild.**

Tidak angin yang berhembus menerobos gelapnya malam. Tidak ada suara jangkrik di antara rerumputan. Sepi, tepat seperti yang Ryuuzaki harapkan. Mungkin dengan itu dia bisa menekan 'keinginannya'. Mungkin saja dia tidak mengalami hal 'itu' pada tahun ini.

"Ryuuzaki, kenapa kau ada di luar begini?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Pupil pemuda itu bergetar.

'apakah aku takut?' dia bertanya dalam hati.

'tidak, kau tidak takut. Kau semestinya tahu. Kau menginginkan itu. **Kita** menginginkan itu.

**Two side of a coin. That was he like to address himself. **

**Yet this night he let his dark spread and free.**

Dia tersenyum. Ini bukan senyum sebagai tanda sayang. Bukan senyum kemenangan. Bukan senyum kepedihan. Bukan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, kenapa Misa-san ada di sini? Bukannya Light ada di dalam ruangan?" Ryuuzaki berjalan mendekati perempuan mungil itu.

"Misa lagi memperbaiki riasan. Misa 'kan gak mau terlihat jelek di mata Light! Gimana? Dandanan Misa sudah rapih?" Perempuan berambut pirang itu memutar tubuhnya di depan Ryuuzaki. Dress bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan berwarna Hitam dengan perpaduan sarung tangan berwarnah merah gelap dan sebuah topi panjang berwarna hitam,pink dan putih menempel manis ditubuhnya.

"Lumayan . . ." jawabnya datar. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang berjuang melawan adrenalin yang kian terpacu. Kebutuhan yang dia inginkan sekarang ada pada gadis itu.

**Oh Halloween night. They said it was a legend.**

**he didn't believe a legend, he did believe a fact.**

**but he can't deny. he was that legend himself.**

"Misa-san, apa kau tidak takut sendirian di malam Halloween ini? banyak monster yang berkeliaran lho . . ." Ryuuzaki kembali mendekati Misa. Sekarang badan mereka sudah sedikit bersentuhan.

" Kau ini bicara apa, sih Ryuuzaki? Jelas-jelas kau di sini bersamaku! Lagi pula monster itu gak ada, cuma orang-orang yang memakai kostum aja, haha . . ." perempuan itu mencoba mencairkan suasana, tetapi pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memperhatikannya tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

Ryuuzaki berpindah tempat. Sekerang dia ada di belakang Misa. Kepalanya bersandar ke pundak mungil wanita itu. Dia merasakan badannya menegang.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau . . ." Ryuuzaki berbisik kepada Misa. Perempuan itu merasakan nafas sedingin es menyapu rambutnya.

**he lost, yet he won**

**trade a life for a throne**

**passion, hunger and pleasure hunt him down.**

"aku ini salah satu dari mereka?" Nada yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu lebih seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Dan ketakutan menyeruak ke dalam hati Misa.

"hahaha . . . itu lucu Ryuuzaki, tapi kau tidak bisa meni- akh!" perempuan berambut pirang itu tercekat saat merasa darahnya terserap. Dia mencoba berteriak dan meronta, tetapi sia-sia. Sebuah tangan pucat menutup mulutnya dan tangan yang lain melilit tubuhnya seperti seekor ular. Sayangnya dia tidak melihat sepasang taring menancap pada lehernya.

**Oh Halloween night. That was he like to call**

**The thickness run to his mouth**

**The deepness add his passion**

**The silent scream make him enjoy it more**

**Those tears drop make the scene more beautiful**

Ryuuzaki melepaskan tubuh gadis yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dari pelukannya. Wajahnya pucat. genangan air mata masih membekas di pipi wanita itu. Pemuda itu hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi sambil menghapus darah yang tersisa di sekitar pipinya.

**Oh Halloween night. That was people like to call**

**Live in a sin he could never forgive, yet he do it again**

**So let it be**

**forbid it now don't erase the footprints**

**his life has ended at the time he lost from it**

**so why bother to stop?**

Detak jantungnya kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi perasaan menggeliat yang datang dari dalam tubuhnya. Ryuuzaki memandang mayat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia kembali ke pesta.

"Selamat malam Halloween . . ."

* * *

Am : akhirnya selesai juga (^w^)

Im : walaupun jelek . . .

Am : berisik lu! yang menentukan jelek gak ini bacaan itu para readers, bukan elo!

Im : yaudah, ehem. Mawar itu putih . . .

Am : Violet itu ungu . . .

Im : pelangi itu mejikuhinibiu . . .

Am : uang itu hijau

Am&Im : Reviews make better !(w)


End file.
